


you only kiss once

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, also shaun white bc I'M STILL SO UPSET /flops, snowboarder!cas, snowboarder!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going up against the best guys in the world and he spends the entire hour in between finding out he qualified and actually having to do his runs freaking out in the training tent. Dean's been snowboarding since he was six and he knows most of the guys (Shaun's awesome, they've hung out before and even if Iouri annoys the shit out of Dean professionally, he's a really nice guy) so he knows he's up against some stiff competition and he's pretty much resigned himself to maybe getting bronze, if he's lucky.</p><p>Oh yeah, and there's the fact that Castiel Novak, his biggest competitor from Canada and his boyfriend of the better part of two years, is another one of the twelve guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you only kiss once

**Author's Note:**

> [actual article on the actual event](http://bleacherreport.com/articles/1956286-mens-snowboarding-halfpipe-olympics-2014-medal-winners-and-final-results) and [snowboarding tricks](http://www.snowboarding.com/howto/trix/trix_def.html).
> 
> bc I was watching this event the other night and this idea popped into my head. plus there's half melted snow outside and I've got nothing else to do.
> 
>  
> 
> [read it on tumblr!](http://lovelydean.tumblr.com/post/76546547911/snowboarder-deancas-unapologetic-tooth-rotting)

Dean  _hates_  the snow in Sochi. 

Not that he goes around talking about it like a lot of the other guys do but he doesn't have an Olympic Medal to excuse acting like a dick. 

So he suffers through his practice runs on the pipe and sucks it up when he almost breaks his wrist during the semis. The announcers seem to get a kick out of it and they replay the clip for the rest of the day and every qualifying run Dean has to do, he sees himself face plant. He wonders if White or that Iouri kid paid them off to distract him.

But he's here and he's  _finally_  made it - he's one of the twelve guys who is going to be competing for an Olympic medal in the men's halfpipe.

He's going up against the best guys in the world and he spends the entire hour in between finding out he qualified and actually having to do his runs freaking out in the training tent. Dean's been snowboarding since he was six and he knows most of the guys (Shaun's awesome, they've hung out before and even if Iouri annoys the shit out of Dean professionally, he's a really nice guy) so he knows he's up against some stiff competition and he's pretty much resigned himself to  _maybe_  getting bronze, if he's lucky.

Oh yeah, and there's the fact that Castiel Novak, his biggest competitor from Canada and his boyfriend of the better part of two years, is another one of the twelve guys. 

Virtually no one knows they're dating - Sam and Bobby know because they walked in on a, uh...  _heated_  practice session. And Anna, Cas' sister, knows. Their coaches and trainers know too but that's a different story. But neither one of them wants the press and the extra pressure that could go along with coming out before the Olympics -- in fuckin'  _Russia_  of all places. 

So they just smile at each other from across the tent where they wait their turns for their last runs and text when their trainers aren't looking. There's a TV in the tent showing everyone else's runs but Dean can't bring himself to look - he knows that YOLO flip shit isn't in his wheelhouse and he doesn't need to see those guys pulling it off like it's as easy as breathing. 

 **Dean:** those japanese kids have 2 b robots  
 **Dean:** those flips r 2 perfect on this shitty snow  
 **Cas:** You will do fine, Dean.  
 **Dean:** says the guy who placed 2nd at worlds.  
 **Cas:**   _That_  was luck.  
 **Dean:** luck my ass  
 **Cas:** You'll be great, Dean. I saw your practice runs, you'll beat Ayumu and Taku easily.   
 **Dean:** thnks but i doubt it.  
 **Dean:** u kno ull b great 2 right?  
 **Dean:** prolly knock us all off the podium  
 **Cas:** That is my intent, yes.

Dean has to stifle a laugh as he looks up and half-heartedly glares at the other man. Cas just smiles and shrugs innocently as he's called to get ready for his run. He surreptitiously signs 'love you' to Dean before he's pulled out of the tent and Dean gets up from his seat to go stand in front of the TV and watch his run.

Cas is  _amazing_  -- not that this is any new news to Dean but he's truly awesome to watch. 

His strong but compact runners body gives him an edge and helps him do the tricks easily, pulling out everything he has in his arsenal. The crowd is cheering like crazy and they just cheer even louder when Cas expertly stops himself from getting tripped up by the same bump everyone else has gotten fucked over by. It makes something in Dean's chest swell with pride and it takes everything he has in him not to start jumping up and down screaming, "That's my boyfriend!" 

When he skids to a stop at the end of the pipe, Dean's grinning like an idiot as Cas sits up on the bench there and waves for the cameras. 

He scores a 93.65 and he knocks one of the Japanese kids off the podium, putting himself in third place. Dean lets out a relieved breath as he starts putting all his gear back in place for his own run and laughs when he sees Iouri tackle a disgruntled looking Cas in a congratulatory hug. 

It feels like he blinks and goes from that second to the next when he's standing at the starting point. Sam's standing on one side and Bobby's standing on the other with Benny, his coach, and they all wish Dean luck. They all remind him that he's only gotta nail one run - one run with a great score and he'll get himself on the podium. He can just barely make out Cas standing at the bottom of the pipe and it gives Dean a little more confidence as he slides his way down a little. 

After a beat he pushes himself off and slides down towards the pipe, getting himself ready for his first trick - a blindsided McTwist and he breathes as he launches into the air, focusing on landing it just right. If he doesn't get this, if he fucks this one up, it's all over.

He nails it and when he touches the snow again, he has to restrain himself from throwing his hands into the air and screaming victoriously - he's got to nail the next three tricks for a clean run. 

The pipe gives him a little trouble on the second trick, almost slipping him up, but Dean manages to catch himself and uses his physics classes from college to keep from falling on his ass. His third and final trick is as close to a YOLO Flip (fuck he hates that name) as he's gonna get - a 900 Rocket Air. He's been practicing this trick for years now and he's never done it in competition before so when he lands and the crowd erupts into the loudest cheers he's ever heard, Dean knows he nailed it.

He slides down to the end of the track and stops himself a couple feet from where the other guys are waiting so he can take his gear off.

He's barely got his feet unhooked before Cas and one of the new kids tackle him in a hug and the three of them fall onto the snow laughing. Dean pulls his helmet off after Taku and Ayumu help them up and he's laughing as the camera zooms in on his face.

The five of them go back over to where they're supposed to be waiting and somehow Dean ends up sandwiched in the middle. If Dean's score is good enough, one of two things will happen - he'll either knock Cas off the podium or he'll knock someone else off... and that's assuming that Shaun and Iouri do as well as Dean thinks they will. 

Dean scores a 93.75, putting him in first place and he's so stunned for a moment that he actually feels himself starting to fall backwards. Cas' hand is holding him up on his lower back and he's grinning at Dean, the pride clearly evident on his face.

They did it - one of them is guaranteed an Olympic medal and they're so busy grinning at each other like idiots that they completely miss Iouri's run until he's skidding into the bench. He face plants onto it and whines pathetically and it's only then when Dean looks up, catching the tail-end of his run. He choked - big time - and the poor guy wiped out not once but two times. One of them while trying to do his own damn trick.

They all try to comfort him as his score comes in (80.74 which personally Dean considers too generous but whatever) and then it's time for Shaun to go. And lord help him, but Dean  _really_  hopes he wins. 

He slips his hand out of one of his gloves and grabs Cas' hand, squeezing it lightly as they both stare up at the screen to find out what color medal they're going to be getting. 

Shaun  _kills_  it and Dean can't even find it in him to be upset when his friend gets a 95.27 and steals the gold medal from him. 

They meet him at the bottom of the pipe and Dean tackles him into the snow in a congratulatory hug as Cas jumps in with them. They're all laughing and when they stand up again, there's a bevy of cameras surrounding the new winners. Someone hands each of them a flag for their respective countries and Dean wraps his around his shoulders as he throws his arms up and cheers.

He chances a look at his boyfriend is surprised to find that Cas is already staring at him with a big, dopey, shit-eating grin on his face. Dean has about three seconds to wonder why he's looking at him like that before Cas is pulling him into a kiss and he forgets everything else.

It's like the world goes silent as he brings a hand up and grips the back of Cas' neck, kissing him back for all he's worth. He's so proud and so so fucking happy that he forgets where they are, what they're doing and how many news cameras are on them right now. For the moment, it's just Dean kissing the man he loves because they just won bronze and silver at the Olympics and he's too happy to care that this is going to blow up in his face  _so_  hard. 

They only pull back when they need to breathe and they rest their foreheads together as they try to catch their breath.

He sees his friends standing off to the side, watching them with amused smirks on their faces but his attention is diverted again when Cas' cold, gloved hand comes up to rest on his cheek.

"Marry me," Cas breathes out like he's been holding that in for months. Dean doesn't hesitate at all when he nods quickly, "Yes. Of fucking course, Cas,  _yes_." 

There's cameras flashing when they kiss again and he can hear the other guys around them cheering. Some distant part of his brain recognizes Sam's slightly disgusted "get a room"'s in the crowd and he knows there's reporters asking them questions but he doesn't care. 

He's been working for this moment since he was twelve years old and he started snowboarding professionally. He's got the love of his life next to him and they're going to get married - interviews mean jack shit right now. 

* * *

Of course that can only last for so long. 

Bobby pulls them apart eventually and they're both blushing and suddenly really glad that they have to wear snow pants because Dean realizes he's hard.

Benny guides Dean over to the press line and he's grinning like an idiot, not even really listening to what the reporter's saying. Cas is two down from him and he doesn't take his eyes off of his  _fiance_  (fuck that's so fucking cool) until he feels Benny poke him in the side. 

"Sorry," Dean clears his throat and smiles apologetically at the woman in front of him, "Can you repeat that?" 

"You just won an Olympic silver medal and from what I understand, Castiel Novak, the new bronze medalist from Canada, just proposed to you out there. Tell me Dean - how are you feeling right now?" 

Dean grins at her and it's a genuine smile, "Like the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

That night when they're back in Dean's bed at his hotel after getting their medals, all sticky and sweaty and covered in each other, Dean plays with the new ring on his finger. Cas had given it to him when they were done with the press line and ever since then, he can't stop grinning. 

Cas rolls over and wraps his arms possessively around Dean before mumbling, still half-asleep, "Stop thinking so much, you'll hurt yourself." 

Dean snorts quietly as snuggles closer to Cas and closes his eyes.

Yeah... he's the luckiest guy in the world. 


End file.
